


Lucky Night

by FlyingNymphLady



Series: The Wolf and His Moon [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Drinking, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Partying, Studying, confused feelings, man to man talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingNymphLady/pseuds/FlyingNymphLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in the back of his mind Danny remembered Aiden flying out of the room, the words 'party' and 'back late' floating to Danny's ears as the door fell shut. Danny hadn't bothered much with the flighty incident and had forgotten about it almost entirely by the time he’d crawled into bed.</p>
<p>Until the door burst open, that was.</p>
<p>- or -</p>
<p>Ethan gets hella drunk and confesses his attraction to Danny which leaves him in quite an awkward position...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> Suprise [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith)! I sorry this took so long, you must have thought I was so weird asking for a ship but then never doing anything with it as far as you could tell. Anyway, here's a Dethan fic, I tried to pick some stuff I thought you'd like. I haven't really written for them but it was definitely worth it and I saw how much you enjoy them so I hope this fits along what you like. Aside from being a fun personal project for me, I really liked that I got to make you a gift after you made me my sweet poly fic for the polyamorouswolfexchange earlier this year.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Danny remembered Aiden flying out of the room, the words 'party' and 'back late' floating to Danny's ears as the door fell shut. Danny hadn't bothered much with the flighty incident and had forgotten about it almost entirely by the time he’d crawled into bed.

Until the door burst open, that was.

In came two guys, one presumably Aiden, and the other Aiden’s identical brother who lived a whole other dorm building away.

Danny groaned as the lights of the hallway entered the room and splashed across his face unwelcomed.

"The hell, guys?" Danny rubbed his face tiredly, trying to erase the pain the light brought.

Apologetic slurs ran from their lips as strong as the smell of booze and other  
paraphernalia on their clothes.

Aiden managed to find his own bed and clambered onto it with a grace that left much to be desired. Drunk as he was, Aiden still fought one shoe off his foot, then the other. Tossing them near where he thought they should be, Aiden rolled onto the bed and lay limp.

Ethan was, less capable.

Completely missing Aiden's bed, which he usually shared with his brother on nights like these, Ethan tumbled clumsily into Danny's cot and sat abruptly, falling into the position. Danny started, as he hadn’t been watching the two, assuming both would share Aiden’s bed like they always did. Fighting against the tight sheets to turn over, Danny finally flung them off and pulled himself into a sitting position next to Ethan.

“C’mon big guy, let’s get you over to your brother.”

“No-” Ethan resisted Danny’s efforts to help him from the mattress and instead he hugged the Hawaiian around the neck, nuzzling his chest, “Aiden says I shouldn’t tell you but I’m tired of picking up guys that look like you all the time.

"I like you even though your Aiden's roommate and I wanna, cuddle the shit outta you when you... when you do your geek stuff. It's really fucking cute man."

Danny sat shell shocked, his arm around Ethan waist hanging like a gone-by Holiday decoration.

Shortly, Ethan drifted off to sleep after a couple of graceless attempts to kiss Danny which he deflected, still absorbing and processing what Ethan had confessed.

Feeling the gentle rumble of Ethan’s snores against his chest Danny gently untangled himself from the sleeping drunk and covered him with his blankets carefully. Stumbling to his closet in the dark Danny found his back-up blankets and laid them out on the floor, using one as a substitute pillow (Ethan had landed on his and snuggled into it, Danny didn’t have the heart to take it away tonight).

Danny looked up at his bed and thought hard about what he should do.

He knew he should go to sleep, that was the easiest of answers but he wrestled with what to do about Ethan and that kept him up.

He should let Ethan know his feelings were returned, because god yes they were. Danny had thought Ethan was stunning from the first time they met.

Danny didn’t want to take advantage of the situation though… Ethan wouldn’t remember he told Danny those things, he never remembered what he did or didn’t do while drunk.

And there was Aiden. Danny and he weren’t friends but they were roommates… Could he jeopardize the peace of his home for a crush?

He wanted to say yes but the ramifications wouldn’t let him.

Scrubbing his face, Danny rolled onto his back and tried to stop thinking about it all.

\---

Ethan didn’t mention it again, as Danny knew he wouldn’t, but the memory of it all kept nagging at him wherever he went.

One minute Danny was studying physics, the next he was thinking about the way Ethan looked curled up in his bed, his face shoved into Danny's pillow.

Aside from becoming mentally problematic, the incident was creating consequences in his living situation too.

Ethan didn't remember anything from that night but Aiden did.

And he didn’t seem happy about it.

Aiden hadn’t directly confronted him but the dirty looks as Danny came into the room and the discarded trash on his side gave Danny the idea he wasn’t in the older twin’s good graces.

He wanted to talk to Aiden but Danny didn’t know what he wanted to say. He wasn't entirely sure which part of the incident Aiden was angry about...

Danny remembered waking up the morning after, a numb feeling in his arm from laying his head on it all night long. Looking around disoriented, he wondered for a moment how he’d gotten on the floor before remembering the ‘how’ of it all.

Looking around it became obvious no one else was awake in the room and Danny used it as an opportunity to clean up his sleeping area and take a shower.

Surprise overtook his features when he reentered the room, a glower set on his roommate’s haggard face directed straight at Danny. Said roommate, was sitting by Ethan’s side on Danny’s mattress, rousing the groggy twin to his feet. Danny considered the possibility of helping Ethan to his feet but all signals from Aiden screamed ‘stay the hell away’.

Helpless and feeling rather unwanted, Danny watched as the brothers managed their way out the door, an inaudible but seemingly hostile consation taking place between the two. Danny had taken refuge at his desk when he’d watched Aiden drag Ethan from his bed and he swore when he realized he’d let his wet arm rest against his rented textbook.

Just perfect.

… Danny hadn’t worked up the courage or the intellect to figure out what to say to Aiden since he returned to the dorm later that same day. On the one hand it seemed the easiest thing in the world to tell Aiden nothing had happened, because technically nothing had in the way Aiden thought it had, but something had happened as far as Danny was concerned.

And that was the problem of it all.

\---

“Hit me...”

He was met with silence, so Danny repeated the command.

Surging forward, Aidan knocked Danny backward with the unexpected force. He held him down against the bed and slammed his arms against Danny’s chest but didn’t actually beat on him with his fists. Aiden’s face was red with fury and Danny could feel the pent up anger pouring out of him like water suffocating a drowning man.

“Ethan wouldn’t want me to hit you... I thought I could trust you… It’s not like we’re friends but- Why would you take advantage of him like that? It’s sick-!”

Danny lay there, buffering, words evading not only his voice but his brain as well. He eventually rebooted again when he realized Aiden was getting ready to hit him in the jaw regardless of what Ethan would want.

“I didn’t- I mean, we didn’t- Aiden, I didn’t sleep with your brother!” It all came out an octave higher than it should have but it certainly startled Aiden out of his barbaric intentions. Some pressure was taken off of his chest and Danny breathed in deeply for what felt like the first time in weeks, “Nothing happened physically but I didn’t know how to tell you because… Ethan confessed he wanted to be with me but you didn’t want that….” 

Releasing Danny from the restrainment of his body, Aiden sat down sloppily on the edge of his desk. 

“Shit…” Scrubbing his face Aiden let out a despondent groan, “I thought… I didn’t care if you two-- I can’t believe him.”

Danny had reorganized himself into a sitting position by the time Aiden got his head on straight and could form a rational sentence again.

“I don’t care if you date my brother, I just didn’t want you fucking him to just do it… He’s…” Aiden stopped for a moment and considered if his was allowed to share what he wanted to say about his brother, the answer evidently was yes because he carried on, “Ethan likes to pretend he's a douchebag like me but when he gets it in his thick head he likes someone he really falls for them like a sap. I didn’t want there to be a falling out between you two if you didn’t want him like that. I didn’t want him to keep having to see you because we lived together…”

Again, Danny found himself buffering for words. Aiden’s anger was not what he’d expected it to be in the slightest. He knew that Aiden loved his brother in the strongest family sense but sometimes that could be hard to see past the arrogant and often selfish tendencies Aiden seemed to flaunt with abandon. It was a cover, Danny surmised, with what small amount of brain function was still able to consciously process the information he was now sifting through. 

"So does this mean I could, you know... If I did feel that way...?"

Aiden looked a bit begrudging to ask for such an invitation but the appearance was coupled with a look of deep seated guilt for judging Danny wrong earlier.

"Don't play with him... emotionally. Or I really will pound you."

Danny took that as a sign of approval and he let a smile cross his face, this was probably the best day he’d had in weeks. It felt incredible not to be holding anything back anymore. It felt good to have Aiden back on his side too.

\---

“Hey you,”

Arms closed around Danny’s waist and he leaned into them, turning his head to kiss the cheek of his captor. He can feel a smile appear under his lips and he smiles in turn. 

“Hey you,”

From across the yard an antagonized groan sounds. 

“I should never have said yes to you Danny, you two are awful,” Aiden calls and returns the middle finger his brother throws his way, “I thought you guys wanted to play some ultimate frisbee not with each other.” 

“Let’s kick his ass,” Ethan whispers gleefully into Danny’s ear, receiving a laugh and a nod. 

“Definitely,” Danny steps away from his boyfriend and the teams segregate into starting positions, “Let’s do this!”

They lose to Aiden’s team but Danny still gives Ethan a victor’s present. And for all Aiden’s complaints Danny’s heard the real opinions he shares with their family on the phone. Yeah, Ethan may have said what he did on accident and he may not remember it either… but Danny counts it one of the luckiest nights he’s ever had. 

\---

Bonus Scene-- from the beginning of the semester before this story took place (which was later in the semester): 

"Aiden get off my bed." Danny grumbled, tired from a difficult study session and not in the mood to deal with his roommate's antics.

"I'm not Aiden, I'm Ethan."

Danny looked up and gave his roommate a nasty glare, "Not this again. Aiden, I'm not buying the twin thing. Honestly give it up. I've seen better photoshop jobs."

The door opened suddenly and Aiden, or at least someone who looked exactly like him, stepped through. An outburst erupted from the brothers and Danny watched astounded as the two Aidens hugged.

"This is Ethan? Your brother?"

"Nice to meet you," the non-Aiden, Ethan, reached out a hand to shake Danny's.

Danny gave a sheepish greeting, his face heated and his ears burning an orange tint. This had to be his worst introduction in history. Ethan was going to hate him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made you smile a little :) 
> 
> If it did, good news, I made five fics for you that I'll be posting to this series as I get a chance to review what I wrote over the weekend. Thanks so much for giving me a ship to do this project with!


End file.
